Ariana Cori
Ariana Cori is the main protagonist of the series SHADOWHUNTERS: DARK DEVICES. She is the girlfriend of Fred Porlock, the best friend of Aaron Elias. Parabatai Rune Ceremony Her parabatai is her best friend Aaron Elias, because of their unconditional friend love, they can do anything for each other. Becoming a Shadowhunter She first met Levi and the others when her friends turned to lycanthrope Abilities Nephilim Physiology: Shadowhunters possess a variety of enhanced physical and mental abilities granted to them by the blood of the Angel Raziel flowing in their veins and also by the angelic Marks of the Gray Book. They also have the power to perform tasks unique to their species, such as the ability to use and call on the power of the angels for their seraph blades. This includes enhanced strength, agility, coordination, and stamina, which only improves over time and practice. Runic Magic: Due to angel blood in their veins, Shadowhunters are able to apply runes on their skin without any danger. These Marks, in turn, give varied effects that serve to benefit the wearer. * Superhuman Intelligence & Perception: Nephilim possess enhanced intuition, pattern solving, information storage and retrieval, and logical and philosophical structuring. As a result of the angelic process they have undergone, they are capable of knowledge, wisdom and comprehension beyond the human ability to understand. Their intuition is heightened to the degree that their hunches are almost always correct and also allows them to detect the use of magic and supernatural beings. Nephilim have a perfect memory with the ability to recall of everything they've ever seen, read or heard. * Omnilingualism: They possess the ability to innately speak, write, understand and communicate any language they've never heard before, sign language, illegible words, and backwards speech and writing. They could even communicate with animals or read body language. * Superhuman Combat: '''They can even acheive natural proficiencies with all kinds of weaponry and combatant styles without the need of special or long-term education. * '''Precognition: Nephilim have the supernatural ability to experience simple or prophetic visions of the future. At first, they are merely capable of experiencing vague dreams of the future while asleep. While in their waking state; they experience vivid premonitions, either through physical contact with a person. They also gain an acute intuitive insight; meaning their able to sense the immediate actions of people and things in their current location. They can also use this ability to to fight and sense their opponents attacks and movements, making them deadly fighters. * Empathy: '''Nephilim are able to sense and feel the emotions or feelings of other sentient life forms in their presence. They are able to instantly know when someone is lying by hearing the frequency of their voices. This lets the Nephilim establish psychic links with others; even with individuals who can understand each other and become friends or allies almost instantly. This can even go as far as using the link as a tracer to locate those the Nephilim connect with through their feelings. They will normally hear the cries of the wronged but they can learn to harness the power as they grow, using it to communicate with others. * '''Clairvoyance: Nephilim possess supernatural senses that allow them to percieve things that humans connot. They can see invisible beings, they can see demons in their true forms even while said demons are in a human disguise or possessing a vessel, and they can see through dimensional barriers. * Perspicuity: Psychic abilities cannot penetrate the Nephilim. Not even illusions, mind control, and the energy-draining abilities of supernatural beings work against the Nephilim. * Longevity: Nephilim have a slower aging process and while they will die eventually, can live up to five hundred years, although most of them never make it that far considering how often they're hunted. Some can be ageless if they are born to a more powerful angel. * Superhuman Strength: Nephilim are much stronger than any other being. Their superhuman strength also allows them to kill animals, humans and regular monsters with ease. They have also have the strength to lift objects thousands of times their own weight such as cars and tanks, smash through stone walls or thick metal, overpower any individual they engage in combat and take far more trauma than humans can without much discomfort or injury. They are also more powerful than other supernatural creatures, except angels and deities. Their strength seems to be tied to their anger, becoming stronger the more they give into their rage. Their strength also extends into the muscles of their legs, allowing them to jump or leap incredible distances and heights. * Superhuman Speed: Nephilim are said to be faster than any non-supernatural creature and can run at an extremely high speed. This allows them to easily outrun any human or monster, and are capable of blurring, which makes it nearly impossible for a human to perceive their movements when they are sprinting or moving at full speed. The reflexes of a nephilim are similarly enhanced and are far greater than normal. In combination with their speed, their reflexes allow them to dodge almost any attack, or even gunfire. Nephilim can go so fast they become an invisible blur that can disappear for creatures that even have sharp senses and high speed. * Superhuman Agility: Nephilim's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are equal to, or in most cases beyond, the natural physical limits of even a Olympic athlete. They can also easily perform any complicated sequence of gymnastics stunts such as flips, rolls, and springs at speeds and angles that would be highly difficult or impossible for a ordinary human. * Superhuman Endurance: '''Nephilim's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. Although they can still be damaged and killed by knives, stabbing weapons, bullets, shrapnel, and physical impact, their bodies hold together much better than normal. They can withstand great impacts, such as powerful blows that would severely injure or kill a human, falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a opponent of similar or greater physical strength, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort. * '''Healing Factor: Nephilim are able to fully heal and recover from injuries such as gunshots, broken bones, burns, bite wounds, damaged or missing eyes, and torso impalement. The speed of regeneration is usually dependant on how severe their injury is. Standard cuts and wounds tend to heal very fast, while larger wounds can take a few minutes. Nephilim are immune to most poisons and drugs, and their accelerated metabolism allows them to stay in near perfect shape with only light exercise. Their increased metabolism has the side-effect of dramatically increasing their appetite. This also makes it extremely difficult for them to become intoxicated from alcohol. Nephilim are also immune to diseases and it is impossible for them to catch a cold or common flu. Cancer, aids, ebola and those kinds of diseases or viruses have no effect on them. * Flight: '''Nephilim have the potential to fly, they just have to learn how to. When a nephilim learns how to they can fly anywhere instantly. * '''Sacred Blood: '''As beings of angelic descent, the blood that courses through their veins is blessed with the essence of the divine. Their blood is sacred, and is delectable and intoxicating to vampires, or other blood thirsty creatures. As such, any that would feed off the Nephilim or worse, commit the basest sin of Amaranth, find that they are punished for their transgression, as the blood burns through their vile, damned bodies. Nephilim can also use their blood to heal others by transfusing it with their own blood. It can also be used to restore a deceased human back to life. They also use their blood to mix it in weapons to use against supernatural beings; such as filling bullets with their blood. The angelic blood both adds to their beauty and caused the gentle golden glow that appears when they are in the best of moods. * '''Heavenly Elemental Manipulation: '''All Nephilim, no matter what type of angel their parent is, can manipulate holy elements. They can summon it within their hands or create constructs of that divine elements. This ability allows for Nephilim to use holy elements without the limitations and weaknesses of normal elemental manipulation and because of this power has healing and anti-demon properties. * '''Angelic Wrath - When a Nephilim is furious, their power becomes unstable. Since a major aspect of their strength comes from their rage, this could give them a advantage over deities. However, it's a double edge sword that leaves the Nephilim blacked out once that power is far beyond their control. Relationships ROMANCES:- Levi Aiden: "You were everything I needed Levi, and you still are..I will never leave your side, even if you want me to" She from the start was in love with Levi and she even kissed him surprisingly, after that Levi starting feeling really weird around her causing them to talk to each other even less, when she started dating Aaron, she was not totally liking Aaron, she did it just to make Levi jealous but later onwards she finds what's going on between Connor and Levi and feels very bad but tells Levi that she will always love him. Fred Porlock: "I love you, Fred...well I hope I do for long" Fred was never in love with Ariana, but when she finally expressed her feelings to him, he started feeling better for her, they even had sex in Ariana's room. In the last episode they finally got married GOOD FRIENDS:- Samantha Ava "Hey honey bun" Samantha started crushing on Ariana, once when Ariana was going to fight Lee, Samantha kissed her on the lips, Ariana pushed her down, and never talked to after that. But later onwards Samantha apologized, and then they became friends Aaron Elias: Aaron is Ari's best friend Theme Song Woman Like Me https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TVJlS-90H2U Little Mix, FT. Nicki MinajCategory:Movie